Yugoslavia
History Kingdom of Yugoslavia (1918- 1943) The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was a state straddling Southeast Europe and Central Europe, that existed during the interwar period (1918–1939) and first half of World War II (1939–1944). It was formed in 1918 by the merger of the provisional State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs (itself formed from territories of the former Austro-Hungarian Empire) with the formerly independent Kingdom of Serbia. The Kingdom of Montenegro had united with Serbia five days previously, while the regions of Kosovo, Vojvodina and Vardar Macedonia were parts of Serbia prior to the unification. For its first eleven years of existence, the Kingdom was officially called the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, but the term "Yugoslavia" was its colloquial name from the very beginning. King Alexander introduced new name of state only on 3 October 1929. About the name of state in daily life speaks “Naš rod”. The state was ruled by the Serbian dynasty of Karađorđević, which previously ruled Kingdom of Serbia under Peter I from 1903 (after the May Overthrow) onwards. Peter I became the first king of Yugoslavia until his death in 1921. He was succeeded by his son Alexander I, who had been regent for his father. He was known as "Alexander the Unifier" and he renamed the kingdom "Yugoslavia" in 1929. He was assassinated in Marseille by Vlado Chernozemski a member of Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization (IMRO), during his visit to France in 1934. The crown passed to his then-still underaged son Peter. His cousin Paul ruled as Prince regent until 1941, when Peter II would come of age. The royal family flew to London the same year, prior to the outbreak of Nazi-German occupation. In April 1941, the Kingdom was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany and organised into four provinces under foreign rule. A royal government-in-exile, recognized by the United Kingdom and, later, by all the Allied powers, was established in London. In 1944, after pressure from the British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, the King recognized the government of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia as the legitimate government. This was established on 2 November following the signing of the Treaty of Vis by Ivan Šubašić (on behalf of the Kingdom) and Josip Broz Tito (on behalf of the Yugoslav Partisans). Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (1943- 1980) The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFR Yugoslavia or SFRY) was the Yugoslav state that existed from its foundation during World War II until its dissolution in 1980 amid the Yugoslav Conflict. It was a socialist state and a federation made up of six socialist republics: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Slovenia. Serbia, in addition, included two autonomous provinces: Vojvodina and Kosovo. After initially siding with the Eastern bloc under the leadership of Josip Broz Tito at the beginning of the Cold War, Yugoslavia pursued a policy of neutrality after the Tito–Stalin split of 1948, and it became one of the founding members of the Non-Aligned Movement. After the death of Tito in 1980, rising ethnic democratic movements later that year, led to the downfall of the socialist government. Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Re-establishment of the Government During the latter years of the Tito Period, most of the Federal Assembly in Yugoslavia weighed there options and pushed to turn the nation from a socialist republic back to the democratic republic it once during World War II. Josip Broz Tito always knew if they steered more towards a democratic direction, the Soviet Union tensions would rise and possibly cause a war between the new nations. There was also the debate that they should change anyways because the Soviet Union at the time was starting to get into economic problems. Eventually, the Federal Assembly just decided when the Tito Age ends, Socialism ends. And on May 4th, 1980, Josip Broz Tito passed away marking the end of Socialism. Between the Period of May 4th and November 5th of that year, the amount of Socialists in the Federal Assembly decreased dramatically. And on November 5th, 1980, elections were held all around Yugoslavia marking the end of Socialism and a dictatorship and the rise of a new government. En Kalem would be the first leader of the new Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia and the first women ever in Yugoslavia to lead the nation. En Kalem would be president for 10 years and would shape the basic principles of Yugoslavia's current government. She helped ratify the The Yugoslav Constitution which was developed before she came in office. It was ratified through all 8 states of Yugoslavia (at the time) on May 16, 1981. About 11 months after it was written. The constituion included more natural rights of the citizens. En Kalem also defined the new Federal Assembly and Federal Court. The Federal Assembly would have 208 members reguardless the size of any of the states in the country. The Federal Assembly organized this way prevents a government for an example runned by serbs which are more populous throughout Yugoslavia. The Federal Court was designed as a third branch in the government. The Federal Court consists of 5 judges who are not allowed to be registered for a political party so no party is favored. All this change happened with in 2 years of En Kalem in office. En Kalem was re-elected in 1982. Tension in the Cold War Since Yugoslavia turned into a democracy, USSR and Yugoslavia's tensions would rise. En Kalem and the Federal Assembly still followed the principles of Josip Broz Tito in being nuetral in the Cold War. But on December 5, 1982, USSR had a large number of missles in Socialist Romania pointed towards Yugoslavia. The United States, USSR , and Yugoslavia were able to prevent any warfare from happening, but this ended up being another close call in going to war. Yugoslavia's relations with USSR continued to decline. President En Kalem in March of 1983, invited the governments of Albania and Bulgaria to Belgrade to talk about a merger of the 3 countries. Both the Albanian and Bulgarian governments were leading toawrds Democratic governments. This pissed off USSR because the Iron Curtain was starting to collapse. And on June 7, 1983, Albania and Bulgaria became the 9th and 10th states of Yugoslavia as they swarn to the young constitution in Yugoslavia. At this point, even though tensions rose with USSR and Yugoslavia, USSR was losing money. They were losing a war in Afghanistan and eventually they pulled out as they started to get into economic turmoil. The USSR Communist Government even admitted if they had a more stable economy they would have tanks in Yugoslavia which sent shivers down Yugoslavia's spine. Industrialization By the beginning of 1990, En Kalem was considered a Cold War hero in Yugoslavia helping prevent a possible war with the Soviet Union. And now the Soviet Union was falling apart. But when everybody expected her to run for a 6th term in office, En Kalem announced that her 5th term she was currently serving would be her last. This was big news. This would be the first time someone all new would be democratically voted in office since November of 1980. On November 5th, 1990, Džozef Vitez was elected as the second President of Yugoslavia. Even though Yugoslavia's government was accomplishing and solving many subjects and problems, one that has not been solved yet at this point was they started falling behind economically. One of the big subjects that Džozef Vitez pushed that he promised would be solved in the nation was Industrialization. He believed Yugoslavia needed to attract more international business to the nation. And he kept his promise. Right after he was elected by 1991, Yugoslavia already started a 10 year plan and goal in having one of the most powerful economies in the world. That goal was reached in less than 5 years but another problem loomed. Working conditions in factories were poor, contained long hours, and low pay. Eventually, strikes began to occur throughout the nation and in October 1997, Džozef Vitez passed The Clean Act which solved the problems in factories and big business. The Clean Act also helps with pollution and dirty cities in the nation. Tirana, Yugoslavia in the state of Albania was one of the dirtiest cities in Europe and because of The Clean Act's regulations it became one of the more cleaner cities in the near future. Rise of the Reformists In the late 1990's, the wife of Džozef Vitez ran for the Reform Party when news broke that Džozef Vitez was not going to run in 1998. The Reform Party has already made progress during the new industrialization era for Yugoslavia. Jun Vitez would become the second woman president and third democratically elected president in Yugoslavia. Once Jun Vitez got into office she made many reforms for the nation. Jun Vitez passed the Pure Act in 2000. This act prevented corruption by cutting Political Machines, giving direct elections for the members of the Federal Assembly, got rid of monompolies with Antitrust laws and also introduced Referendums for the people to decide if any government official should be impeached when something is surfaced. After the attack on the twin towers in 2001, Jun Vitez increased security around Yugoslavia to prevent any terrorist attacks in Yugoslavia. Over the 4 weeks after 9/11, many terrorist attacks were prevented because of Jun Vitez quick National Security actions. The Medical Industry also played a big role in Jun Vitez's presidency. In 2004, the Medical Research Act was passed through the Federal Assembly. Marijuana was passed throughout the country for medical use and a number of medical facilities were opened. The Medical Research Act's goal was to become one of the most medically advanced nations in the world. And by the end of Jun Vitez's Presidency, Yugoslavia was up with Japan in being one of the most medically advanced countries in the world. Building Up the Military In 2006, Boris Tadić wwas elected as the 4th President of Yugoslavia. He went into action right away announcing in 2007, the KGB Scandal which was the Russian Secret Service spying on the Yugoslav Government in Belgrade and military bases in Yugoslavia. He amidiatly announced that Yugoslavia was placing economic sanctions with Russia and the Yugoslav-Russian relationship was getting worse. Boris Tadić and the Federal Assembly even made sure that Russians were not allowed to travel or immigrate into Yugoslavia. In 2008, Boris Tadić was narrowly re-elected. He passed the Heavy Industry Act of 2008 which started building the military of Yugoslavia. His mission would have a stronger army than Russia. Eventually Yugoslavia was known to have the strongest standing military in the world. It was also rumored that Boris Tadić also passed the making of Nuclear Weapons in the nation. But that eventually was ruled false. He did get financial aid from the United States to help create a missle defense system around Yugoslavia incase missles were deployed from Russia to the home ground. Boris Tadić became well known as the Anti-Russian. Many journalists in Russia called Boris Tadić and the Federal Assembly Yugoslav Nazis. But during the time of Boris Tadić's presidency, Yugoslavia was one of the safest nations in the world. Stalemate in the Federal Assembly Even though Boris Tadić had his controversal tactics in 2010, he was again narrowly re-elected. One problem that he adressed to the Federal Assembly was that even though Yugoslavia had a well developed Convertible Mark Currency, Boris Tadić proposed a bill that would place Yugoslavia in the European Union and make the Euro Dollar as their main currency. With a tie in the Federal Assembly for the bill at 104-104 with the votes, Boris Tadić would be the tie breaker. And on January 7th, 2010 Yugoslavia became part of the European Union. This became a curse for the Yugoslav Economy. The Euro Dollar fell in value not even 2 months later. And eventually the European and Yugoslavia were in a recession. Throughout a year period laws weren't even being passed through the Federal Assembly. In December of 2011, Boris Tadić loaned Greece 1 trillion dollars without the Federal Assembly's approval. He hoped that Greece would give the money back soon but they never gave it back at all. And the Federal Assembly eventually had no money at all to spend on anything. Yugoslavia for the first time ever in the Democratic Era was in debt. Many Reformists and citizens if Yugoslavia called for a referendum for the first time ever to oust Boris Tadić out of office for this secret scandal with Greece. And on March 18, 2012 90% of the people in Yugoslavia voted for him to get impeached. Rise of a New Era On March 25, 2012, Luj Starac had a pleasing birthday present as he was elected as the 5th President of Yugoslavia. He also became one of the youngest leaders in the world at age 21 which was the minimum age allowed to be elected as president in the The Yugoslav Constitution. Perfect timing! Just like his grandmother Jun Vitez, Luj Starac was also part of the Reform Party! With over 1 trillion dollars in debt and an economic recession that has been going on for over a year and a half, Luj Starac as President of Yugoslavia had imense pressure to turn the country around. On January 15, 2013 he proposed the "21st Century Rights Act" which physically stated new natural rights for people in Yugoslavia. The new natural rights included the right of everyone to have healthcare, employment, and a college education. It also provided differentiation in salaries depending how much the job was respected. Teachers, Lawyers, Doctors, and people in the Military were the more respected jobs. He called these ideas part of a new type of economy called Capasolism. A combination of capitalism and socialism "the right way". He first asked the Federal Assembly if this can be considered as a referendum to solve the economic turmoil quicker in the nation and have the people's approval for the Act. The referendum took place in Febuary and the people voted and passed the act. Immediatly, there were changes. Unemployment shot down to only 2% the lowest in the nation. Yugoslavia was also one of the first nations to get out of the European Crisis. Luj Starac turned around the nation from an economic crisis to an economic powerhouse in one term of 2 years. And with an election looming this year. Luj Starac is going to be hard to beat. He then aided countries out of the recession with the Federal Assembly's permission. Countries like Germany, Iceland, and Prussia got out of the European Recession with Yugoslavia's financial aid. One controversy that Luj Starac's Presidency has had was his involvement in foreign affairs. While most people in Yugoslavia agree with his involvement with certain countries. Other people outside Yugoslavia see his ideas as very controversial. During the nationalist uprise in Ukraine, Russia invaded Sevastopol and most of Crimea. Many governments and countries around the world thought this was breaking the international law. While the United States and other countries around the world wanted to take a diplomatic approach on the problem, Yugoslavia wanted to take the militaristic approach. As commander and chief of Yugoslavia, Luj Starac does not have to ask permission to the Federal Assembly about going to war or sending military somewhere. Luj Starac met with the Turkish government a week later after Russia's invasion. He wanted Turkey to blocakde their own Bosporous Strait (the only way to get out of the Black Sea) so that Russian Ships wouldn't be able to trade or send military aid by boat to Syria. He eventually convinced the Turkish government to do so. Luj Starac also met with the Generals of his country to talk about invading into Ukraine and pushing the Russian military out. They all agreed it was the best thing to do. In early February, Yugoslavia sent in military and pushed the Russians out. Yugoslavia also pushed for an extreme nationalist government to rule Ukraine so the country would stay together and not break apart. On February 23, 2014, Vlad Fedetenko was elected as the first President for the new Nationist Ukranian Government. Many countries oppose this Nationalist Government. But Luj Starac does stress that they do have military bases in Ukraine and if the Russian minority is facing any discrimination they will take military action. Flag History 1918- 1943 1943- 1980 1980- incumbent Government In 1980, after the death of Josip Broz Tito, Yugoslavia changed from a Socialist Republic to a Democratic Republic. Yugoslavia has 3 branches of government. Similar to the likes of the United States. The Executive branch holds the President and his fellow National Ministers. The Legislative Branch consists of the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly has 208 members from the 10 different states of Yugoslavia and 8 different parties. The Judicial Branch consists of the Federal Council Members for the Federal Court which consists of 5 members. In order to qualify in being in the Federal Council, you can not register for a political party when you get the chance to vote. This supposedly avoids favoring one of the parties in the government. Politics Yugoslavia has 8 different political parties. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly is one of the most politically diverse governments in the world. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly consists of these political parties: Federal Assembly The Federal Assembly is located in Belgrade, Yugoslavia. It is the legislative branch of the fairly large Yugoslav government. It consists of 208 members who are part of up to 8 different political parties. The Yugoslav Federal Assembly is one of the most diverse governments in the world. 1980- 1990 1990- 1998 1998- 2006 2006- 2012 2012- Incumbent Federal Court The Federal Court is the third branch in Yugoslavia's government. It consists of 5 judges who decide if any law that is passed is unconstitutional. Also, if a case enters the Federal Court, the Federal Court decides the outcome. None of the members in the Federal Court are allowed to have a political party. It prevents favortism to one of the parties. Judges in the Federal Court can serve the rest if their life in the court unless they are impeached out of the court. Members of the Federal Court Bisera Blagosloven-------------(1989- incumbent) Čekić Vitez----------------------(1992- incumbent) Svinadareni Starac----------(1995- incumbent) Cvetanja Vitez------------------(2004- incumbent) Jasamnaputu Starac----------(2014- incumbent) List of Leaders Kingdom of Yugoslavia 1 Petar Karađorđević I ----------------1918- 1921 2 Aleksandar Karađorđević ----------1921- 1934 3 Peter Karađorđević II ---------------1934- 1943 Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia 4 (1) Josip Broz Tito -------------------1943- 1980 Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia 5 (1) En Kalem --------------------------1980- 1990 6 (2) Džozef Vitez ----------------------1990- 1998 7 (3) Jun Vitez --------------------------1998- 2006 8 (4) Boris Tadić ------------------------2006- 2012 (Impeached in a National Referendum) 9 (5) Luj Starac -------------------------2012- incumbent Law and Order The law in Yugoslavia is based around The Yugoslav Constitution. Besides the Federal Assembly, there is also another branch of government that helps define what is constitutional and unconstitutional. The Federal Court is made up of 5 judges. Before these judges get a spot, they are background checked and are not allowed to be registrated for a political party. It sounds stupid, but this make sure that no judge is favoring one party. They can still vote for the Prime Minister during elections, but they can't be under a political party. Population Over Time 1922- 11,984,911 1932- 13,934,038 1942- 9,273,291 1952- 11,928,928 1962- 14,192,928 1972- 18,928,372 1982- 24,823,982 1992- 26,756,897 2002- 26,938,892 2012- 32,112,521 Foreign Relations Ever since the establishment of the Republic in Yugoslavia, the country has had higher foreign relations. Even though foreign relations have increased over the years, Yugoslavia prefers to be isolated from events in the Middle East or even in Europe. Good Relations: Australia Austria Canada Great Britain Greece Hungary Israel New Zealand Norway Prussia Romania Sweden Turkey Ukraine United States Poor Relations: Russia Military After the fall of the socialist government in Yugoslavia, the new republic ordered over 100 factories in the nation to produce heavy industry to strengthen their military. Yugoslavia went from having the 40th largest military in the world to 10th in the world. Yugoslavia's military is split into 5 divisions: Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines and Coast Guard This military system is very similar of that to the United States. And even though they have the 10th spot for largest militaries in the world, Yugoslavia hasn't been in a war since their Civil War. Yugoslavia is the largest standing military. Military Generals of Yugoslavia Commander and Chief: Luj Starac-------(2012- incumbent) Army General: Ratnik Starac III-----------(1980- incumbent) Marine Corps: Da Snosi Starca-----------(1990- incumbent) Navy: Prijateljski Starac---------------------(2010- incumbent) Air Force: Ratnik Starac II------------------(1989- incumbent) Coast Guard: Kojekoabog Starca--------(1993- incumbent) Geography and Climate Yugoslavia has a vast mountainous climate. Mountains are located in the State of Slovenia and State of Macedonia. The Yugoslav Plains are located in the State of Serbia and State of Bulgaria. Yugoslavia also has cold winters and warm summers. All of Yugoslavia's 10 states have received snowfall in the same year for over 30 years. Yugoslavia's record snowfall was in the State of Slovenia with over 7 feet of snow in one day. Culture Yugoslavia has always been known for its vast diverse culture. The Formation of Yugoslavia's new culture after the Yugoslav Wars was a tough barrier to fix. One struggle was that there were 7-8 different languages in the country after the Yugoslav Wars. To keep the country united and to prevent any type of nationalism the Federal Assembly of Yugoslavia passed a new language called Yugoslav. Which was a mix of many if the languages including Bulgarian, Bosnian, Croatian, and Serbian but with cyrillic writing. Shortly after the Federal Assembly passed the new language, Yugoslav was all over the country. It filled street signs, advertisments, magazines, and even in television. Many people adapted to the new langauge quickly and it has become most recognized throughout the country. Yugoslav people are very touchy feely people. They always use direct eye contact with you when you talk to them. Many of them love speaking of their national heritage. Whether they are from Albania, Kosovo, or Serbia they recognize those as states and Yugoslavia as one united nation. Whether you are a man or a woman, greetings are always with a hug and a patting on the other person's back. In states like Bosnia, Croatia, or Serbia it is common to see both men and women kissing on each cheek to greet the other person. When you negotiate with a Yugoslav and confirm a deal on something you give a handshake, followed by a hug and a pat on the other persons back. The Yugoslav culture still has very traditional aspects to it. For an example while fast food is common in many countries, it is not that common in Yugoslavia. More traditional foods are found in Yugoslavia. Musaka is the national food of Yugoslavia which contains breaded eggplant, ham and peppers. It is also common to see lamb in many Yugoslav foods. Urban Yugoslavia is very different from rural Yugoslavia. In most of Yugoslavia urban families have more money than rural families. Yugoslavia is not like the United States where they have cities, suburbs, and rural areas. In Yugoslavia it's just mostly cities and rural areas. Farms can be found just outside of cities like Belgrade or Sarajevo, or far away in remote areas on mountains in Slovenia or Macedonia. National Holidays March 1st- Jun Vitez Day October 3rd- National Yugoslavia Day November 5th- Establishment Day States The Democratic Federal Republic of Yugoslavia is made up of 10 states: Albania Capital- Tirana Bosnia and Herzegovina Capital- Sarajevo Bulgaria Capital- Sofia Croatia Capital- Zagreb Kosovo Capital- Pristina Macedonia Capital- Skopje Montenegro Capital- Podgorica Serbia Capital- Belgrade Slovenia Capital- Ljubljana Vojvodina Capital- Novi Sad Major Cities Belgrade- 1,659,440 Sofia- 1,359,520 Zagreb- 1,107,115 Tirana- 763,634 Skopje- 668,518 Pristina- 465,186 Sarajevo- 438,757 Plovdiv- 403,153 Varna- 343,544 Novi Sad- 341,625 Ljubljana- 272,220 Banja Luka- 238,353 Economy Besides having a large military, Yugoslavia also has a fast growing economy. Yugoslavia's currency is the € Euro Dollar. While Belgrade is the capital of Yugoslavia, Sofia, also the largest city, is the economic epicenter of Yugoslavia. In recent years, there have been rumors of Yugoslavia changing it's currency from the Convertible Mark to the Euro. But every time the Federal Assembly has proposed a bill like that, it doesn't pass through. One industry that is helping the growth of Yugoslavia's economy is the automotive industry. Yugoslavia has 4 automotive companies: -Doking -Rimac -Shayton -Yugo Doking and Yugo make up most of the automotive shares out of the 4. Rimac and Shayton's biggest markets are in the Middle East especially in the United Arab Emirates. Future Yugoslavia Infrastructure Plan 2025 President Luj Starac has proposed a plan to the Federal Assembly build new infrastructure in cities like Belgrade (the capital), Pristina, Sarajevo, Sofia, Tirana, and Zagreb by 2025. The new infrastructure includes new settlement buildings, entertainment centers, hotels, and airports. Luj Starac hopes that this is passed through the Federal Assembly. He feels if these cities are updated, Yugoslavia can have a stronger economic future. Airport City Belgrade.jpg|Airport City Belgrade Beko Complex Belgrade.jpg|Beko Complex Belgrade Delta Airways Europe Headquaters.jpg|Delta Airways Europe Headquarters Belgrade Lepota Bridge Belgrade.jpg|Lepota Bridge Belgrade Verano Blok Belgrade.jpg|Verano Blok Belgrade Belgrade Pristina Business Complex.jpg|Pristina Business Complex Pristina International Airport.jpg|Pristina International Airport Pristina Sarajevo City Center.jpg|Sarajevo City Center Sarajevo Entertainment Center.jpg|Sarajevo Entertainment Center Urban Center Sarajevo.jpg|Sarajevo Urban Center Sarajevo Atkin Hotel Sofia.jpg|Atkin Hotel Sophia Sofia International Hotel.jpg|Sofia International Hotel Sophia Future Tirana Architecture.jpg|Future Tirana Architecture Northern Boulevard Project.jpg|Northern Boulevard Project Tirana Tirana Arena Zagreb.jpg|Arena Zagreb Zagreb Airport.jpg|Zagreb International Airport Zagreb